The Whispers of Names
by Theresalynnee
Summary: When the Doctor tells River his name. It's definitely an M.


"_There's only one reason I'd ever tell anyone my name. There's only one reason I ever could…"_

He new he would say it to her, but he wasn't quite sure when. All of their adventures after Stormcage, after Amy and Rory went to sleep, made his hearts absolutely soar. She was his wife even if the ceremony was not particularly conventional. Gallifrey customs of marriage were quite private and he knew she understood this. She had grown up studying him even if she was programmed to kill him. She had come to be the strongest person he would ever know, the only person that could handle his oncoming storm.

Lost in his thoughts he did not realize his Old Girl had landed. A door creaked and he didn't hear it, heels tapped against the floor and he was still lost within himself, the TARDIS doors closed of her own accord as she flew herself into the time vortex and then he finally looked up.

On the other side of the console stood River, an older version of River. The one that knew him so well and had already been through everything with him. She cocked her head to the side as he fiddled with his fingers. He knew she was upset and soon figured this was the first time she had set eyes on him since after the wedding.

"When?" he inquired.

"Roughly two years ago. Mum said she once waited twelve years for you, and I was willing to do the same." She half mumbled.

"River…I'm sorry. I just…" he gave up and shoved his hands in his pocket. He stood and rocked on his heels like his former self used to do.

"I'm not sorry. I do love you and I would have suffered if you had died. I knew you would leave. That's not the part that surprises me. The thing that gets me is…well it didn't hurt as bad as I supposed. Every time I had seen you previously I got closer to you it seemed, but I was always getting younger. I thought we'd be in sync for once, and the one time we were in sync I ruined it by destroying time itself. None of it was in vain, but it was rather selfish of me. I suppose I formulated that since I was willing to kill you I was willing to obliterate the whole of reality as well, but I know that's not what you would have wanted. I sort of accepted that as you kissed me. I knew you waving at me in your Stetson was the last time I would ever see a shred of love cross your eyes. I don't regret it because I would do it one hundred times over. I am…sorry for being so selfish" she finished as she looked up.

Surprised that there were no tears in her eyes the Doctor walked over to her, tweed off and braces hanging barely off his broad shoulders. He simply placed a thumb to her cheek with question in his eyes. Their green eyes met and he saw Amy's fire with Rory's faith. River, his clever River, had forced herself to accept that he could never give her the love she yearned for. She knew that one day she would leave, but not on her own accord. That would break his hearts enough and he had told himself to listen to that reasoning for so long.

He sat with her against the TARDIS walls for an allotted amount of time. Time was lost to the two masters of time. River was basking in his heartbeats, losing her mind within them. He was lost in the sent of her hair and the questioning of reasoning. He remembered Reinette and telling her reasoning was never worth listening to. He remembered Rose, sweet Rose who was living her dream. He remembered Martha the star, oh how he had loved her strength, much of which he had seen reflected in River's eyes. Then there was Donna, his biggest regret of all. He had lost his fire filled best friend. After those women he thought he could never love, and Jack Harkness hadn't helped within that. He felt Jack's heart stop as Jack told him of Ianto. They will always die, but if Jack had the strength to love then why couldn't he?

It hit him like the strength of all the galaxies. River would be the only woman that could ever bear his love. His overbearing storm would destroy anyone but her. Abandoning all logical reasoning for those before and those to come.

He shifted and lifted her chin and saw straight into her eyes. The golden flecks of time reflected back at him, she was a child of time as he was. She understood all the madness in his mind and could silence it. She had silenced the Universe.

"River, my love for all of time, don't accept reasoning. I was mad, but I didn't leave to abandon you. I left to make sure people forgot my name. The Universe was too noisy with the whispers of an unnamed hero," he said to her as he stroked her hair.

"I accepted that you would never love me more than that fleeting moment in your Stetson," she half laughed out. She simply buried her head in his neck and understood. That was what he loved about her, her uncanny ability to understand the depth behind his words. She took a deep breath as he lifted her from the TARDIS floor. He'd never ventured into her room, but his smart Old Girl knew exactly where to lead them. Her Doctor needed a river of this woman's appreciation.

As he reached a closed door he whispered thank you and River sighed, her warm breath tickling at his neck. The door opened and his hearts stopped. The whole room was a galaxy of blue and gold. He saw their timelines running along the wall and the bed was suspended between the intertwining glows. He carried River over the threshold and set her lightly on the edge of the bed. Her head hung and her legs were slightly spread for him to stand directly in between.

Grabbing both sides of her cheeks he lifted her head up and watched in awe as her curls fell from around her face. They framed the childlike innocence she spent avoiding and he saw River for who she really was. A flow of life trying to fight for that of which of she loved and adored. She blinked as she finally looked at him, words escaping her mouth she placed her fingers on either side of his temples. Warmth he had not known passed through his body and he shivered at her contact. She was telling him that they were alike, that though she may not have two hearts and a regeneration cycle she could still love him. She would break his hearts, but sometimes the monsters were worth every minute.

She didn't close any doors of her mind as he sifted through her childhood. She lived a childhood of never quite understanding who she was, almost schizophrenic in nature. The moment she gave him her regenerations was when she turned into Riversong, the undying love flowing through his veins.

He placed his hands on her lower spine as he brought her to a proper lay down. He gently grasped her ankles and swung them so her endless legs were stretched the length of the bed. She kept her eyes closed the whole time, and when he began to rub at her sides she opened her eyes and turned to face him. No emotion but devotion was reflected back at her. He gripped at her sides a bit harder pleading for her to turn into him and she realized this was his first with her. A sly River smile crossed her lips as she rolled her hips into him. His eyes clouded over and he pushed right back and was rewarded with the same darkness clouding her eyes. They rolled with one another for quite a while, both having the restraint to leisurely stroll around the other's body. River's body had grown and matured to endless curves and silk skin. The Doctor's body had built firm promises of protection and she felt his muscles retract and relax ever time she touched him. At the angle he pushed against her she could also feel how long and hard he would love her.

Kisses, whispers, moans and grips were being exchanged at a much faster pace as soon as he placed his hands in her hair. Their clothes had been long dragged off somewhere into the abyss that remained beyond them. River, being herself, startled him by properly rolling him to his back and pinning his wrists as she placed her legs on either side of his friction seeking hips. She laid her head into the crook of his neck as she lowered herself onto him. The Universe could have exploded and neither of them would have cared at that point. He felt a tear trickle down his neck and realized this was just as well her first time. He twisted his right wrist from her grasp and intertwined his fingers with hers, rubbing soothing circles against her small hands. Anything he said to her he whispered in Gallifrayen and she understood each word.

She began to wiggle her hips and his breath hitched. A smile could be felt spreading across his neck as she began to move her tightness along him. His right hand escaped hers as it traveled down her back to reach the underside of her bum. He reached his left to her hip and she rolled her hips making him groan a feral sound.

Nothing was rushed, but nothing was quiet either. He reached his right hand between their bodies and began rubbing at her center. She couldn't stop the endless moaning flowing from her lips into the crook of her neck, and any rhythm she built was broken because she simply couldn't think straight with his fingers exploring every bundle of nerve she possessed. A small chuckle escaped his mouth as she bucked her hips into his hand and he rolled her to her back as he slipped out of her, never removing his hand. He kissed all the way down the length of her curves and arrived at his own right hand, replacing it with his mouth. His hands gripped her hips to apply pressure and her hands went to his flop of hair.

He tasted her quite slowly at first to feel where her reactions built, and then built the speed and pressure he knew she could handle. He rubbed small circles on her hips every time she moaned for him and began nipping when her breath sped to an inhuman pace. "Sweetie…" was all she breathlessly moaned as the taste of River exploded in his mouth, and as she finished riding out her bliss he kissed from her bud all the way up to his lips.

River did a funny thing as he kissed her. She not only danced with his tongue but with his lips as well. He soon figured out she was tasting herself and that brought a feral groan to his throat again, and River chuckled. She dragged her body against his moving down to his member. She licked at the leaking tip as he sat back on his elbows watching the most beautiful cat-like creature pleasure him. She swirled her tongue and he marveled as her cheeks hollowed. She pushed him to the back of her throat and he almost came at feeling her swallow. He sat all the way up and placed his hand on her throat to feel her taking him the length.

As his moans became more prominent River slowed and his moans simply got longer and deeper, it was the most erotic experience either of them would ever take part in. She slipped herself back on the bed next to him sensing that he would rather not explode in her mouth. She knew he would not be the one to stop her because he couldn't, it felt too bloody good. She was confirmed with a breathless thank you as she lay next to him.

He crawled a top her body and looked his wife straight in the eyes as if asking permission. She presented her tiny wrists to him and he pinned them above her head on the pillows, they framed her wild curls. As soon as he pushed into her a second time he began, "River, I'm going to whisper something in your ear. You have to keep it to yourself and never breath word of what I'm going to tell you. It is for you to know and keep with love if you wish." He then knew the exact time he whispered his name into her ear because it was right then. He continued his rhythm inside his wife and soon broken Riv's, Riverso, River's and Song's fell from his lips. Only his wife would know how to make him cum, and she did so by whispering his name as she came around his shaft.

He knew this would be a rather exploding experience, but the pressure he felt as she came around him could not be measured. He felt the liquid run up his engorged member and when it came out of him he couldn't do anything but pound into the delicate figure below him. He came and pushed his way through her body with an unsteady rhythm, but he could feel ever inch of her ever so tightening love and every drop that leaked from his tip into his wife.

The pleasure didn't stop after they each came around one another because River rolled a rather broken Doctor onto his back and slowly, as if to watch the sensitivity of him, and pulled herself from him. She grabbed a towel from the bathroom and the golden blue lights dulled themselves becoming a black golden and midnight blue. The room was only the least bit alight. She cleaned herself off and let the Doctor maneuver around his own body with the towel. As she was turning to replace the towels he grabbed her wrists.

"I'm only going to put the towel back sweetie," she chuckled out as his grip loosened. She returned and he had pulled the covers on her side down, as he was already under them. She slipped into the silky bed with him, bare skin and all. She laid her head on his beating hearts as she intertwined her endless legs with his rather wobbley ones.

The last thing she heard before she drifted off into a timeless slumber was the Doctor saying, "The only water in the forest is the river, and I will swim in you forever darling. I love you Riversong". She whispered her sentiments with his name, his proper name.

There's only one reason he would ever tell anyone his name. There's only one reason he could. She is the river inside of his forest, the only flowing being that could calm his hearts and she would be in his hearts forever…

**A/N**_: So I got a little sentimental with this one…Ha. Yeah! 11 & River have had such a hard time, I hope we see love in their eyes at the same time next season!_


End file.
